User talk:The Awesome X!
PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOU SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH 4 TILDES!!! (~). IT MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO RESPOND TO YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T SIGN YOUR POSTS!!!!!!!!!!!! looks good it looks good but i think u should protect the page against new/unregistered users in order to prevent vandalism. I mean it is tied to the frnt page. Now im going to ask bchwood how to get the and out from underneath the generator.kangaroopowahTalk 17:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the polls. A friend is about to come in. find his link to his profile on my talk page.Please show him around. P.S wait a minute. His username is Spike3457. Wiseamy0818 23:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sign up the sign up thing is messed up 23:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles i thimk that we shouuld have a featured article nom panel w/ 6 people and call it the council of six. From all the articles the best one will be put on the front page and the front page article will change eery week. We should also have a list that directs to a category showing all featured articles.kangaroopowahTalk 23:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) So what we shud do is create a page for it and link it to the main page on news. Then we shud make a froum or something for the nominations, yeah lets make a forum. Then the panel will review the articles and all and approve and reject it. An we'll look at old articles once a month to decide whether to strip FA status from the article. And you need 4 or 3 noms to promote to FA class. Then we need to make a criteria. Tell me if you want to add to this. Oh and btw we should name one of our forums the Cahill Web.kangaroopowahTalk 01:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) no but the thing is i think if we do the FA thing then we shudn't make it only admins that r on the council of six. Like a bunch of the Pirates of the caribean nominators rnt admins and a bunch of the wookipedia nominators arent admins. But ya we'll put this on hold.kangaroopowahTalk 02:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Actualy i think that we should start this pretty soon because the medusa plot had been there for a long time. You cant make special ppages so we'll have to make a forum. You can learn how to by searching forum, broadnening the search to everything ,and clicking on a help forum. Then it'll link you to a site that teaches you how to make them. We should put a link to a page where we have criteria, requests to become part of the council and nominations for featured articles.Tell me what you think.kangaroopowahTalk 23:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) i personally think the council of six should be invite only. Right now im using the forum page to learn how to make forums work real goodkangaroopowahTalk 04:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I learned how to make forums!!!!kangaroopowahTalk 01:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) TRY I know. I'll try again. Time: 7:12 New user: Spike3457 Wiseamy0818 12:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) It says we are unable to register you at this time. I will try on a different wiki. I won't be there for long 12:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) TRY i tried at cars 2 wiki. still did not work. Lets see if that account is activeWiseamy0818 12:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) FIX IT!!! sign up thing is jammed up. fix it.Wiseamy0818 14:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) URGENT! Hey The Awesome X. We found a sailboat with what looked like there had dead body(s). Does this have to do with Cahills or Vespers. Thanks, Wiseamy0818 17:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for appreciating my art. I use the software GIMP 2.0. to create these pictures. NR39 - Pnrapisora 02:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for doing what I asked you to do. I just checked your CSS posts. They are AWESOME! You really ''should do more. I got my username from my real name. N and R are two of my initials. Thanks again! NR39 - Pnrapisora 01:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) so.. what did you think about my ideas((under featured articles). Ok so ill rename the forum ive been working on later but check it out in about two minutes. I'm nearly done with it.kangaroopowahTalk 01:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) cahill web i created a forum called cahill web. Could you please put a section on the main page called "Need Help" go to the cahill web froums with a link to the forum.kangaroopowahTalk 02:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Cahill Network Are you the admin of Cahill Network? If not, do you know the administrators of Cahill Network on Youtube? Thanks. :-) NR39 - Pnrapisora 10:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You can be admins on YouTube channels? Then, can I be an admin on Cahill Network? 21:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) What? What's a ''siggie? NR39 - Pnrapisora 15:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) main page so i fixed the quote thing on the main page. And I think our poll should be the next featured user an underneath the poll it says: the featured user is "..." and says read more.kangaroopowahTalk 02:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh and im number four on the wiki. Ahead of rslrb and chrocky i think :DkangaroopowahTalk 02:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I think we should also update cmmunity messages, you know like u see it when u click on wiki activity,kangaroopowahTalk 02:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) uhhh the poll u put on the main page wuz for last monthss feautred user...kangaroopowahTalk 02:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ya the one next to random page. And not the todo list its just that vespers rising came out 2 months ago.kangaroopowahTalk 02:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) not trying to crtiticize well none of the users for the poll are active...:-/kangaroopowahTalk 03:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) thanx :DkangaroopowahTalk 03:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) pics are fine. renamed the the marco polo heist. just 300 more edits till admin. :D. Then ill send a request to you, happyqua and swordcross(if sw's comp is ok)kangaroopowahTalk 03:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi The Awesome X, How do you customize your signature Thanks--Nilem12 22:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Siggie... I'm not going to make my own siggie yet. I'm still doing some other stuff for my researches. And, that image, the Research Videos image, I was going to use it in my profile. I just forgot to put it there. Thanks for reminding! :-) I was going to do some research videos for Cahill Network since they said that the 39 Clues fans could also 'join' their channel and put some videos ( see their channel - youtube.com/user/CahillNetwork ). And that was the reason why I was asking who were the Cahill Network administrators. :-) Thanks. NR39 - Pnrapisora 04:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) im' seeing your logo and it looks great! Bchwood 00:52, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Put in your agent card. going to 39 clues web council of six i think we should put it into practice. Can you give invites to RLSRB, and maybe Owlish and Chrocky (an invite from you will have more credibility). You can choose the last person. Changing Forum name to Forum:Council of SixkangaroopowahTalk 03:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) HEY! HAvent checked in for over a 3 months! Anyways, I DONT CARE IF I GET KICKED OUTTA THIS WIKI! It's dumb anyways Quits The one starting with HEY! was written by me! Breakingband25!Breakingband25 15:48, June 11, 2011 (UTC) council of six accept or deny noms for featured articles and also overturn an admin's descsion if neededkangaroopowahTalk 16:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) check out my user page title says itkangaroopowahTalk 22:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) what font is it? its me but from an outside comp Editing User Profile Hey The Awesome X. How do you put The This User has read The Maze Of Bones and stuff like that. I was looking at a users talk page when i saw how to do the This User Is A Lucian stuff. '''Thanks.Wiseamy0818 22:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC)' Thanks I just took a screenshot of my computer and edited it on Paint Fiske Cahill 03:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) LOLness New Template This can be used by you, happyqua, and swordcross. .....:P kangaroopowahTalk 03:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I found out where AventureWriter28 is. Wiseamy0818 14:28, June 12, 2011 (UTC) spotlight I'm going to request a spotlight with a link to your user page. Is that fine.kangaroopowahTalk 18:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Because they need an admin to request or a link to the userpage of an admin of the wiki, i'm linking your userpage to the spotlight request.kangaroopowahTalk 18:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You might get a message if something is neede to be fixed but probably not. I'm getting 60 day edit in 5 days. They need an admin because admins are in charge of the site. Going to request one right now.kangaroopowahTalk 18:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Council of Six is the forum for discussing everything.kangaroopowahTalk 22:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC) main page on the main page at the very end there's a bunch of poll. I think its making the font smalled and since they're useless anyways can you delete them.kangaroopowahTalk 02:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) 891 edits :DkangaroopowahTalk 04:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I saw it on the map tab and click my profile the one with the agent ranks and stuff Fiske Cahill 11:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Somebody VANDILISED AVENTURE WRITER 28S TALK PAGE.oh by the way could you put in my agent card for me. the code is on my profile. see you Wiseamy0818 23:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) So I have a bot for the wiki so can you get a bunch of the admins and make sure that it works properly. ThankskangaroopowahTalk 00:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Btw its name is user:Themicrovableburrito :D kangaroopowahTalk 00:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) admin I have 930 iswh edits now so can I be an admin. Also where have you been.kangaroopowahTalk 14:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Kangy Hey, I went ahead and made Kangaroopower an admin, because since Amirite and AW28 left, the only active admins are me, you, and Happyaqua. Hop that's OK. Also, I saw that last comment undert the first header on your profile page. -high-fives X over the Internet- [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 03:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Delete Again Hi The Amesome X Can you Delete Cahill timeline. Thanks--Nilem12 =) 00:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Done reverted ttemplates. The bot basically does stuff fastter so can you go to SpecialUserrights or watevr and give the account bot powers. If you don't have that option tell me and i'll sort out the mess.kangaroopowahTalk 01:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) No, there's an option called bo. If you don't have that option just tell me and I'll special:contact the staff to give you guys he optionkangaroopowahTalk 03:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Council of Six Im busy so can you put all the Council of SIx stuff on the main page. IIt should say somehting like. Do you think an article is really good. Nominate it for feautered article here and check the criteria here. All the info is on Forum:Council of Six. Thanks, kangaroopowahTalk 00:58, June 25, 2011 (UTC) spotlight Im gonna have to change protetion levels of the main page to semi so we can get a spotlight. Respond on my talkpage.kangaroopowahTalk 04:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, can I write a page in this wiki? Such asthe stuff the ekats invented. I talked to swordcross but he is offline I think. I've been thinking about the Wiki Teams and are the teams still the same? but the points are reset and stuff? How did you find Card 260:X-Cahill or get any info on it? Fiske Cahill 10:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Bots So I have a bot named User:Themicrowavableburrito but I need community approval for it. Please see Forum:Cahill Web or go straight to Forum:Bots for the Details. Thanks'Kangaroopowah' Talk 02:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Message Decoding Contest When it says "Leave in my eye!, "eye" doesn't neccesarly mean the body part, it's something else. -Tiki tooki Sorry about all the confusion, but it's not suppost to be easy. "Transform the others to word" means change the other numbers to letters. No, "vine " is not the answer, but it's close. Yes! You got the answer right! -Tiki tooki Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki! -G4 19:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you I will do it like you say from now Mabak 717 15:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Main page Hi The Awesome X!, No it was not me and your back :) --Nilem12Talk 15:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hi The Awesome X! , Can I be a Administrator. I have all the requirement to join plus I am a really good editor! Thanks, Nilem12Talk 03:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME A ADMINISTRATOR!!!!!!!!!--Nilem12Talk 15:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What's an administrator?????? WEKLMN 23:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) WEKLMN I hope I can be one too blog If you've been on wookieepedia you'll see that they have meetings on the iRC called mofferences. I hink we neeed to do the same thing on chat the keep the community updated. I'm currently making a blog about it and some other stuff. Tell me what you think Website Hi The Awesome X!, I know. It is so cool :) --Nilem12Talk 20:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me put those stuff you put in your Profile with the table thingy. when you have the source mode it has this sign ]] or TheCahillGal 04:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) the one with the age, branch etc..TheCahillGal 04:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me put the picture in my userbox thanks TheCahillGal 02:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Nope Tnx!! TheCahillGal 06:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Join Hi The Awesome X!, I invite you to be part of The Saladin League.--Nilem12Talk 09:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Put on your userpage Stub How do you find stubs to add more information to? Piper13 August 9, 2011 14:01 (UTC) HEY THE AWESOME X! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO PUT THE POLLS?? PLS THANKS TheCahillGal 04:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hi, so I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking a temporary leave of absence until December. I'll still manage the chat meeting and get in the occasional edit but I wont be editing as activly as I used to. Now, the reason I'm telling you this is that you know why I'm gone and won't strip me of admin status ,because if you look at most wikis, their policy is to only desysop users after 6 months without warning. I will most likely be back in December and if not I will definelty be back halfway through january. You may be wondering, why is kangaroo gone. Well I'm gone mainly because of school but all the tough stuff will eb over by middle of january and I'll be able to stat editing then. As I mentioned. I will give the occasional edit but I won't be editing that much. Thanks for understanding. Also on AWF's sig tutorial i offered to do sig requests ,but seeing as I'm gone can you do them in my abscence. Thanks, Mountain Time? Instead of just saying mountain time can you put the UTC or a major city in your time zone. Just put it on my talk. Thanks, Bureaucrat Hi The Awesome X!, Can I be a Bureaucrat. I have all the requirement to join plus I am a really good editor! Thanks, Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 06:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME A BUREAUCRAT!!!!--Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 01:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Bur Hey why did nilem become a bur and not me? I wanna be one. :). -- why did you make nilem a burcrat? You need to consult two burcrats or four admins to become a crat. Why?--Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 01:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) New templates If you got to the Wook (wookiepedia) you'll see that they have all these boxes at the top of the page. Well i made these for out wiki (see Template:Bookicon). and although they wont show when editing they will if yoou place a certain command. Too see how they work go to my sandbox ( User:Kangaroopower/Sandbox ) and enter at the top of the page, even above the heading and publish and see how they look. I'd really like to put these in. I left the cleanup and user warning and delete templates untouched as they should be and wont be mesing with them any time in the forseeable future. Once again, please take a look and I hope you like it. -- 9/11 Hi The Awesome X!, I know :( I never forgot the pain I felt when I heard that my brother was dead.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot XGuernseyland 22:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) The dead of night Hi The Awesome X!, Fake Telescope... Really -_- --Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sarcastic.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No offense but yea... A telescope is a telescope so how can it be fake. I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but a fake telescope...--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Nazi NO!!!! I HATE NAZIS!--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 05:08, October 9, 2011 It was going to be in my ''Pictures I made list. I am a German but not Nazi. New Pictures There are new book so can you make pictures for them like you did with the others so I can create templ,ates for them. Just link to the pictures on my talk. Thanks, :That makes sense. New books aren't usually announced so soon. Thanks,-- Dear, Awesome X I want to edit the Mission 7: The Frozen Secret page, but there's a sign that makes me can't edit the page. Could you remove it, so I can edit it? Thanx Haru272 14:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) A great thanks, Awesome X I sure I will edit it Haru272 15:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Card pictures Hi!Can you please tell me how to download the pictures of the cards from the 39 clues website so I could add them here? Alexyboy96 21:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Cards Thanks! Alexyboy96 22:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Dear Awesome X, In book one, The Mazes of Bones, there are Roman numerals etched on the skulls inside front cover. Do you know what that means? Haru272 12:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, because I read at the page about the first book, it said' if you want another clue, look at the Roman numerals on the skull inside front cover' Anyway, do you know how to solve the puzzle in Card 33 - Secret: Samurai Saladin? I got the answer, but I still don't understand how to get the answer Haru272 02:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what is the connection between dogfight with Janus specialties? Haru272 12:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Dear Awesome X, Do you know how to solve the codes inside 39 Clues Card Pack 4 Booklet? If you know how to solve it, please tell me And one more thing, could you add my card. The code is P42T7RMMXP Haru272 14:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean about the new looks on the characters. You meant Nellie? And I got no idea how to solve the code on Alistair's photo and Jonah's photo inside 39 Clues Card Pack 4 Booklet. Just give me a single hint, and I'll work it out Haru272 02:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) How could you forgot how to solve the code in Card Pack 4 Booklet, if you have solved it by yourself? Anyway, do you know this person - Clyde Silverman. He's a Lucian, but I don't really know who he really is Can you tell me about him? Haru272 02:38, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Clyde Silverman appears in the Black Book of Buried Secrets. He can't be a fanfic character Anyway, could you ask your friends to add me in the 39 Clues Website? P42T7RMMXP I want to add your card. What's your code? Haru272 07:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) What a relief Evan Tolliver is not a Vesper And anyway, someone just add the complete star map puzzle. I wonder how he get it? Haru272 14:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Evan Tolliver is not a Vesper prooven from Mission 3: A king Ransom. Anyway how someone got the complete star map puzzle? And, I mean do you have friends that have 39 clues account, cause I want you to ask them to add me Haru272 14:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Have you done mission 2 A King Ransom Because, if you have, I wan't some advice with the motorcycle game. It really made me pissed off What happens if you choose call for backup? Haru272 15:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Do any agent in here have finished that mission A King Ransom? Haru272 02:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Many things going wrong after I read A King's Ransom. William McIntryre is killed by an allergic reaction, Atticus has been kidnapped, and Arthur Trent is still alive!? I can't believed it. Then what happened to Hope? Did she also survived the fire? Haru272 14:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to spoil the information, I though you have read the book If you have read the book and complete the mission, inform me Haru272 02:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Something strange when I'm about to solve CVV A King's Ransom Book Puzzle. I can't answer the code, even I really sure I had get it right. Does this ring a bell to you? Haru272 15:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) DragonLynx23!! Hey, what's up, dude? Wow, you're DragonLynx23? Totally cool! I saw you on the 39 Clues website Messageboard a bunch of times! I'm PatrolJanus1, did you ever, by any chance, see any of my posts? (I'm also Super George Banzai and Ultimate Doc Paradox on the Cartoon Network website...) Anyway, back to Wikia... you have quite a cool user page, and awesome contribution count! You've done a lot here. For some reason, I'm fairly new now to both Wikia and the 39 Clues website, but I'm pretty darn active so far if I do say so myself. I'm not sure if I had your card before... but if not, I'm adding it right now! Beast Boy Cahill Talk So, you have 3 other branch accounts? What are they? Can ya tell me? Beast Boy Cahill Talk Umm... World of Warcraft (WOW), that's a lot to reply to. Okay, thanks for warning me. Of course, I'm totally gonna ignore it cause I'm already sucked in, but still thanks. Man, you did a lot for this wiki! You're not editing anymore? Aw! Wow, you even made the book related templates? Cool. Hey, I'm creating another template right now. On another tab. Good thing you're doing to make balance the the 39 Clues website. And I agree, it's good you're doing a romance that isn't just based on kissing, you gotta hate it when that happens. Anyway, can you check out my piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it? And tell me if you see a post called "Who is Vesper One?" Cause I'm confused - I created a post by that name today, but I can't see it on my blog post menu! Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Templates Hey X!, I'm sorry about all the book templates and me modifying them. The only reason I modified them was to not clog up space on pages. Afterwards I asked you and you let me change them. I have one question though. I don't know how you make those pictures for the templates but can you do me a favor. Can you take the images from wookieepedia look at this to see what I mean and put the images from this wiki onto those. The reason I want this is to make all the images a uniform size and to create the shadow wookieepedia has. Happy Holidays! --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 17:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I don't know if this will make you feel better or worse but I wouldn't have become committed to this wiki if you didn't help me out at the beginning! :) :Thanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 19:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Mixed Messages Your name isn't written in green anymore. But it still says you're an Admin on you profile thingy. Are you demoted or not? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Weird... well, as far as I know, administrators' names are always written in green. But I've never been an admin, so if you think so, maybe I'm wrong... Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Green name Hi The Awesome X, Kangroopower did not add you in css. Ask him.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Dear Awesome X, Looks like someone sabotaged the page of 'RapidFire' I remember before there's a plot of 'Crushed' and 'Turbulance' Please report to me abou this Haru272 18:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, it looks like you finally got the green. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Font I noticed your User Page was a different font. How do you do that :S? [[User:=D!thesecond|'=D!thesecond']]'-'I LIKE PEANUT BUTTER!!!!!!!!!! 17:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I see this code on the message board Veseynepr e vrtigsseeh Is it really a code, or just gibberish? Haru272 11:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Font I tried doing that, but it didn't work :S. It just made a lot of things bold :S. I'm confused now :S*. *Why do I keep doing that :P?